


Corinthians 6:12

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [58]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Blanket Permission, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Parkour, mild introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt does Parkour





	1. Chapter 1

Matt is walking on the roofs, standing on edges, jumping off buildings and running up fire escapes.

He’s having _fun_.

He can’t do that, when he’s Matt Murdock. After all, blind men can’t do that. Blind men can’t run, blind men can’t walk on tightropes, blind men can’t backflip and somersault, and if a man can do that obviously he cannot be blind, and if this man says he’s blind obviously he is lying, and doesn’t need a cane, doesn’t need narration, doesn’t need _braille_.

(Matt Murdock can’t run, can’t walk on tightropes, can’t backflip and somersault from the top of buildings, because the cane helps, and the narration does too, and he _needs_ braille.)

Running is _fun_, and so are tightropes, and so are backflips and somersaults and the rush of air while jumping over the edge, and maybe Matt Murdock can’t do that but the Devil _can_, the Devil is _bad_ and _wrong_ and _dangerous_ and the Devil is _free_.

(No one tells the Devil what he can and can’t do. No one thinks he’s weak, or stupid, or _helpless_. No one looks down on him.)

No one pities the Devil.

(The Devil may be the darkest part of Matt, but sometimes, it’s also the happiest.)

Sometimes, the Devil gets the best of Matt. Sometimes, the Devil _is_ the best of Matt

Matt is walking on the roofs, standing on edges, jumping off buildings and running up fire escapes.

Matt is happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Matt, from Waid's run

**Author's Note:**

> H A P P Y M A T T


End file.
